


Fictober2019 Day 2: Scar

by nothingbutfilm



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutfilm/pseuds/nothingbutfilm
Summary: Pick up all the pieces, fight to hold onPut them back together, do it all for love.
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Kudos: 12





	Fictober2019 Day 2: Scar

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Khun Fah (@ggintoki) for translation ❤

TORUKA Fictober Day2: "Scar"

*please open "leaving california by Maroon 5" while you reading this, thank you.

* * *

Toru means the entire world to Taka. Taka regularly attends to the details when it comes to Toru. He does it with care, good will, and because he just wants to see Toru happy.

A small hand reached for the other persons’ forgotten breakfast, and walked onto the bus; destination—Toru’s workplace. Eyes blurry from lack of sleep, but this was worth it because he’s doing it for his beloved. 

Taka tapped Toru’s cheek with the cup of iced coffee. Toru’s brows burrowed together, looking stressed in front of the computer screen. Taka told the other persons, “hang in there”, and sat with him all night. 

A transparent bandage was placed onto the cut on Toru’s rough finger. Taka did with care, before holding up Toru’s hand, and blew his mum’s magic spell on it,

“Poof! Get well soon!”

Toru smiled. So he smiled. He liked having Toru with him, no matter the situation. He liked taking care of Toru, and the only thing Taka ever wished for was to be with Toru until the end of times.

Because he loved Toru.

Take knew that Toru wasn’t the type to display affection, but he didn’t care, and he understood that well.

But on the day he needed Toru the most, Toru wasn’t there; he needed to work, and had a end-of-project celebratory party to attend.

What could he do? Except curl up and cry until he falls asleep. He forgave everything, and prayed to the stars for Toru to safely return home.

Toru took care of everyone. He gave everyone his smile, because he was kind…kind to everyone.

He loved that about Toru, but it might be better if Taka wasn’t part of Toru’s life.

He loved Toru so much, so much he had to let go.

Taka decided on that night.

6th of December, 10 minutes till midnight, in the cold LA air. Taka stood in front of Toru’s house, in front of the flowers they helped grow together. 

Toru faced him, and tears started to overflow when he faced his beloved.

Toru stood still and watched. No hugs, no kind consoling words of the distant past.

What was he hoping for?

“Toru, I’m…I’m sorry…” Trying his best to hold in his sobbing, Taka stumbled over his words. Two hands wiped the never ending streams of tears. 

But Toru only stood still, and watched. No words of comfort, no drying his tears. 

“I’m really sorry, but..but…I can’t share Toru with other people anymore…”

Selfish words left his mouth; Taka knew that he himself wanted Toru, needed Toru to be his. He did want to share Toru’s smiles with anyone else.

Toru grasped Taka’s hands, and Taka’s body was pulled along. Toru’s forehead touched his, and used his free hand to wipe away Taka’s tears.

The two looked into each other’s eyes, Toru’s glistened with tears. 

“Taka…Taka, why?”

_ Because he loves Toru… Love too much _

“Let’s be together…”

Taka shook his head, and started to uncontrollably sob, crying his heart out.

“I’m sorry…”

He pushed away from the warmest embrace, the ones he loved the most. He placed a kiss onto the thin lips, a goodbye kiss full of sadness and broken hearts.

Midnight of the 7th of December.

“Happy Birthday, Toru…”

Toru’s birthday, but no longer with Taka.

No more.

He was too hurt, too many times. 

> _ Pick up all the pieces, Fight to hold on _
> 
> _ Put them back together, do it all for love _
> 
> _ Never let it go... _

Toru’s world always had Taka in orbit. Toru was too accustomed to having Taka close, so close he started to overlook what was most important. 

Taka attended to Toru’s details with care.

Taka always brought him his forgotten breakfast, even though Taka also pulled an all-nighter.

Favourite iced coffee, served along with the sweetest of smiles, staying by his side when he worked.

Even the smallest things, like bandaging his cut finger, in the gentlest way. 

“Poof! Get well soon!”

Taka smiled. And he smiled. He was so used to having Taka by his side, to the point that he never thought that Taka would one day disappear. He knew that Taka would always be his side.

Because Taka loved him.

Toru knew he didn’t take care of Taka well enough, and finally the day he messed up came along.

On the day Taka needed him the most, he wasn’t there. 

Taka always endured Toru. And he always acted in the same way.

He cared for and took care of everyone except Taka. Why? because when you have something so close to you, you’ll overlook its importance. He was like that, and he knew full well Taka would always love him.

Until that night.

6th of December, 10 minutes to midnight, in the cold LA air. Taka stood in front of his house. In front of the flowers he and Taka grew together.

Taka stood there, and started sobbing, and crying harder. Cheeks and eyes all dabbed in rouge. 

He stood, two hands stuck in pockets. He stood, and watched the other smaller man cry. No words of consolation, no hugs, like what he should have done.

A stupid person like him…

“Toru, I’m…I’m sorry…” Taka pitifully tried to hold in his sobs, two hands wiping the never ending streams of tears. 

But he only stood, and watched. No words of comfort, no drying the tears.

“I’m really sorry, but..but…I can’t share Toru with other people anymore…”

His entire body became numb, he felt like something heavy hit him over the head. He felt confusion mixed with devastation with what Taka just said.

No…no way.

His brain told him to hold on to Taka.

He grasped Taka’s hands in his, pulling Taka closer. His forehead against Taka’s, using his free hand to wipe away the tears streaming down the soft cheeks. 

“Taka…Taka, why?”

He never knew how important what he was losing was, until Taka was about to be out of his grasp. 

“Let’s be together…”

Take shook his head, and started to sob uncontrollably, crying his heart out. 

“I’m sorry…”

Full lips kissed his, sad and heartbroken. 

Hands fell by his side. He could no longer hold Taka back, and was only able to watch Taka walk away.

“Happy Birthday, Toru…”

Midnight of the 7th of December.

His birthday, but no longer with Taka.

No more.

Only left with a scar to his heart that will never fade.

> _ Now you say you’re leaving California... _


End file.
